And They Never Knew
by Hiei's phoenix girl
Summary: A seemingly good one turns into an evil master mind. A seemingly weak one becomes a fighter. PG-13 for violence, adult themes, and harsh language. Angst because that's about all I write.
1. Chapter One: Watching from the shadows

And They Never Knew.  
  
Me: Yes.I always have to do this. (sigh) Oh well. Since I have writers block on my Relations series, I decided to start my next series now. Okay, enjoy.  
  
--  
  
'Yusuke!' Yukina screams as a large S-class youkai knocks him out, leaving her defenseless in the temple. She looks up, her eyes filled with terror. She knows she has no way to defend herself; she was a healer, not a fighter. And even though she had trained all her life in healing, she had only a small amount of youki.  
  
The demon approaches her, drawing a short dagger, bent on kidnapping her and profiting from her tear gems. She shivered at the thought of another imprisonment. She had never forgotten the feeling of being captured by Tarukenae, and knew she would never really get over it. She didn't think she could go through that again.  
  
'Say goodbye to the Ningenkai,' the demon laughs, 'and to freedom.' He pulls back the dagger, brandishing it so the flat of the blade will hit the side of her head. She closes her eyes and screams, burying her head in her hands.  
  
'Not so fast!' a deep, familiar voice rings out, causing both the demon and Yukina to look up.  
  
'Hiei!' Yukina calls out, relieved at his presence. He would protect her, he always had. Hiei looks at her and his face softens a bit.  
  
Yukina, don't worry. I'll take care of this minor annoyance, Hiei tells her telepathically, his voice soft and comforting.  
  
Yukina nods, confident in his abilities. The youkai walks forward, unintimidated by Hiei. Yukina knew that he must have never heard of Hiei- either that or he was just stupid. The only fights Hiei lost were once to Yusuke and a couple times to Mukuro, and that was years ago. Not even she knew his class mark anymore. But still, she felt a nagging fear in her veins, just as she always had when Hiei fought.  
  
But Hiei remained undisturbed by the youkai. He calmly removed his cloak and drew his katana. He smirked and asked, 'Are you sure you want to fight me?'  
  
The youkai took offense at this and rushed Hiei. Hiei simply dodged it and sighed, bored. The demon growled and ran at him again, this time pulling a longer blade and managing to slash Hiei's waist. Hiei and the demon engage in a short sword fight, ending with Hiei slicing the demon in half.  
  
'Baka,' Hiei simply stated, sheathing his sword. He walked over to Yukina and helped her up. 'You ok, Yuki?' he asked her, concern in his crimson eyes.  
  
'Hai,' Yukina says, brushing off her kimono. She looks up at Hiei, 'Arigato, Hiei-chan!' She grabs him and hugs him tightly, 'Arigato.'  
  
--  
  
A dark form watches from the shadows, a sneer of disgust staining his face as he watches his pure ice maiden embrace the dark fire demon.  
  
But then he smiles, remembering his plans. All would be good. Yukina would be his and Hiei would be dead. All would play out exactly as planned.  
  
And no one would suspect that it was him.  
  
--  
  
Me: Ohhh! Can you guess who he is? You can send a guess in your review if you want. Please review. I will update soon. 


	2. Chapter Two: Wounds and Revalations

And They Never Knew.  
  
Me: Finally, after waiting forever, I have gotten reviews on this story!!!! And so. here is the next chapter. Also, since you guys who reviewed guessed right, the evil person will be revealed in this chapter. So enjoy and review!!!  
  
--  
  
Yukina hugged the fire demon, thankful for his ever-calming presence. Once again, Hiei had saved her from a horrible fate, just as he always did. He was so brave and so strong. her mind could come up with only good things to describe the youkai who always acted as a lone wolf. She hugged him tighter, remembering how brave he was.  
  
Hiei draws in a quick gasp of pain as Yukina jars his newly acquired wound. Yukina quickly draws back, 'Oh, Hiei-san! I'm so sorry!'  
  
Hiei winces slightly and takes a step back, 'S'okay, Yuki.'  
  
Yukina isn't convinced as she looks down at the quickly spreading bloodstain on his light blue sleeveless shirt. The gash is on the right side of his midriff, and looks fairly nasty. It is bleeding at a quick rate, which is quickly taking a toll on the fire demon. His eyes are slightly out-of-focus, and his face has already paled a few shades. He is swaying ever so slightly, but stubbornly refuses that the wound is serious.  
  
Yukina quickly pulls the wounded fire demon into the temple, glancing over at the fallen spirit detective. Yusuke is already up, and is following after her, mumbling something about needing to train harder. He sits down on the chair he was occupying prior to the incident and crosses his arms over his chest, looking rather peeved at his failure.  
  
Yukina sits Hiei down on the window seat and runs to get her healing supplies from her room. By the time she gets back, Hiei, leaning against the wall, has succumbed to his blood loss and fallen asleep. Yusuke is standing nearby, trying to shake him awake. Yukina quickly runs over and heals him, removing his shirt and wrapping his almost fully healed wound in bandages.  
  
Hiei, being the quick healer that he is, wakes up a few minutes later and helps her tend to Yusuke, who suffered little more than a few scratches and bruises. Yusuke leaves about an hour later, leaving the two youkai alone.  
  
'Hiei-san,' Yukina asks him as he pulls on his cloak, 'why don't you stay the night?' She is still worried about his wound. He might be the strongest demon she knew, but he wasn't immortal.  
  
Hiei hesitated, and she quickly added, 'I'd feel safer if you stayed, please?' Hiei relented and she unrolled a futon in the room next to hers for him. It was the one he usually used. Yukina had given it to him for Christmas last year. It was black with a carefully embroidered black dragon entwined around it. But since it was still rather early, Yukina insisted that they sit outside for a while. Hiei went up into the old oak, and sat on a low hanging branch while Yukina sat on a bench underneath the tree. They were both looking up at the stars.  
  
'They're beautiful, ne Yuki?' Hiei had taken to calling her Yuki when they were alone. Yukina knew that she was the only one he really opened up to, and valued his friendship above everything else. Being around him made her feel whole, because it seemed to fill the void not knowing her older brother created. Long ago, Hiei had promised to find her brother for her, and she was grateful for that, but deep inside, she wished that, by some miracle, Hiei was her brother and just didn't know it. A pipe dream, she knew, but she kept it all the same.  
  
'Hai, they are,' she answered. She looked up at him. He was so strong, and she wished so much that she could be like him. An odd desire surfaced itself in her mind, one so strange, she was almost afraid to voice it. 'Um. Hiei-san?'  
  
Hiei looked down at her, curious at why she seemed so hesitant all of a sudden. 'What is it Yuki?' She was one of the only people he had a pet name for. She was 'Yuki,' and his best friend, Kurama, was 'fox.'  
  
'Would you teach me how to fight?'  
  
--  
  
A knock sounded at the door of the youkai's office. 'Come in,' he knew that it was going to be his ningen co-conspirator. The boy had an annoyed look on his face, 'I guess I don't need to ask whether the plan worked or not.'  
  
'No, my lord,' the ningen snorted, 'It failed miserably. Damn incompetent youkai!'  
  
'Relax,' the demon casually says, obviously the calmer of the two, 'there's always Plan B.'  
  
'Honto?' the ningen asked, grinning evilly, 'What is your plan, Miyeko?'  
  
The demoness got up and walked towards her ningen lover, wrapping her arms around his neck, 'You'll see Kuwabara, you'll see.' She kissed him. 'We'll be rich beyond our wildest dreams, koi.'  
  
--  
  
Me: Yes, that's right!! Kuwabara is evil!!!! Mwa ha ha!!! And what's up with Yukina wanting to fight all of a sudden? You'll just have to wait and see since I'm evil. But I'm better at being evil than Kuwabaka. Please review!!!! Ja Ne!!! 


	3. Chapter Three: The First Test

And They Never Knew.  
  
Me: Hello everyone! Here's a new chappie for you! Please enjoy!  
  
--  
  
'What?' Hiei asked Yukina, his ruby eyes shocked.  
  
'Would you teach me to fight?' Yukina repeated, her gaze determined.  
  
'Why do you want to learn how?' Hiei asked, jumping down to stand near her.  
  
'You're so strong, Hiei-san,' Yukina explains, 'So brave, and kind, and gentle. I have always admired you, and I want to be just like you. I want to be strong too!'  
  
Those words 'just like you' shook Hiei to the core. The one thing he dreaded, the one thing he feared, was his sister becoming like him- a killer. He would rather die than have her be tainted by the darkness that had become a part of his existence. 'Yuki, I.'  
  
'Please, Hiei-san!' she begged, her eyes shining with unshed tears, 'I hate knowing that I can't even defend myself! You are always getting hurt because of me, and I don't think I could live with myself if you were ever killed because of me!' With his latest rescue, that had become a serious issue to her, 'So, please, will you teach me to be strong?'  
  
'Yuki, I will if it is what you truly want,' Hiei said, knowing he could never refuse her anything.  
  
'Oh thank you, Hiei-san! Thank you so much!' she hugged him tightly.  
  
'Yuki,' Hiei said, pulling her back to look in her face, 'You must promise me one thing though.'  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'Promise me that you will never use what I teach you without good reason.' I never want to see your hands stained with the blood of innocents. You can never be 'just like me.'  
  
'I promise Hiei-san!' Yukina solemnly said, 'I promise!'  
  
-- the next day--  
  
Yukina happily walked out of her room in the temple and into the forest clearing where Hiei had told her to meet him for the first day of her training. She knew that it was where he trained, so it had to be a very difficult place, but she took it as a good opportunity. Learning in a hard place would make it easier in the end, wouldn't it?  
  
She could hope.right? Yes, remember, you want to be strong! But. what if I can't.?  
  
But she wasn't sure what she wanted by the time she reached the clearing. She saw that Hiei was on top of one of the trees, polishing his katana. There was a black bag next to the base of the tree, whose contents she couldn't guess. She took a deep breath and asked herself what she really wanted.  
  
She had had a lot of time to think since last night. She had reviewed all the ins and outs of every fact she had ever learned about fighting. Most of that was from watching Hiei train in this same clearing. It had become one of their rituals while he was in the Ningenkai. Then she remembered a battle between Hiei and yet another could-be abductor. Hiei's katana had broken and forced him into using his youki. He had been drained for a few days afterwards since he had used the Jao ensatsu-ken. She had only been able to stand by and watch as he risked his life for her yet again.  
  
She hated remembering those times, but at least it had helped her decide. Once she'd reached her answer, she steeled herself and called upon Hiei.  
  
'Hiei-san!' she called.  
  
Hiei jumped down, not in the least startled by her call. He had heard her approaching about ten minutes ago, and knew that this would be her first test. If she couldn't be sure that she wanted to learn to fight, he knew she wouldn't be able to learn anything correctly. He jumped down and raised an eyebrow. 'Well, Yuki?'  
  
'I'm ready,' her eyes held complete resolve and Hiei smiled.  
  
'Congratulations Yukina, you have passed your first test,' he said then smiled at her confused look. He explained that he knew of her confliction with the desire to be strong and the fear of failure. When she laughed at the irony of the situation, he stopped smiling and turned serious, making Yukina take in a breath to steel herself again.  
  
He walked over and grabbed the bag. 'Now get ready for the first day of training.'  
  
--  
  
Me: Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Please review!!! =D Ja ne!!! 


	4. Chapter Four: Weaponry

And They Never Knew.  
  
Me: Yay! All of you get another chapter!! Let's all party! But only after you read and review!!! Please enjoy!!!  
  
--  
  
'Catch,' Hiei called, tossing something from the bag to Yukina.  
  
'Oh!' Yukina put out her hands and caught it. Blinking, she looked at the object in her hands. It was something tied up in a large white cloth. 'What is it?'  
  
Hiei chuckled and pulled on the knot. The package fell open revealing two short swords. 'Trainer swords.'  
  
'Ahh.' Yukina knelt and put the package on the ground. She picked up one of them and looked at it. The edges were dull, and she guessed that was for safety purposes. The hilt was made of wood that felt smooth from wear and tear. She gripped the hilt, feeling the wood of the built-in hand guard brush her knuckles.  
  
Hiei watched her, smiling at her wonder of the trainers that had just become the center of her world. 'They're called rapier daggers. They are a specialty from the western part of the Makai. I know that you are dexterous and took an educated guess that you would like them. I had one of my imps bring these to me along with a few others if you want to try anything else.'  
  
'No!' Yukina vehemently cried out, jumping up and startling Hiei. She blushed slightly and knelt back down, 'I feel like these are mine in a way. Like an old glove so to speak.'  
  
'Very well then, Yukina,' Hiei took the daggers from her hands, 'Are you ready to begin?'  
  
Yukina nodded, 'Hai, Hiei-san.'  
  
'Okay, this is how you hold them.'  
  
--Seven Hours Later--  
  
'Like this?' Yukina executed a series of katas, mimicking the ones Hiei had shown her a few minutes ago.  
  
Hiei nodded, watching as she repeated the moves. She had made remarkable progress in the past few hours. She was already comparable to one who had trained for months on the difficult-to-learn rapier daggers. The only problem he could see was with her clothes. Her movements were awkward due to the bulk of her kimono. And she couldn't perform the footwork correctly because her slippers kept sliding.  
  
Yukina glanced at her smiling friend. She was so happy. Her day had been so great. Hiei was pleased with her progress and had even praised it. Apparently, it usually took months to get this good at this particular weapon. She didn't think it was too difficult, and hoped that she was doing a good job. She practiced another kata.  
  
Hiei glanced at her again, watching her kata with a critical eye. She was good, but nowhere near good enough to begin sparring. That would take another week or two. Her movements were still rough, but they were correct. It hadn't taken her more than two hours to grasp the basics, so he hoped that the more complicated movements would be just as easy to learn for her.  
  
He called a halt about an hour later, and walked Yukina back to the temple. They reached it just as the sun was setting.  
  
'Yukina-san!!' a voice called out. She turned to see Kuwabara running towards them.  
  
'Hello, Kuwabara-kun!' she replied, turning to him.  
  
'Yukina-san, how was your day?'  
  
'Oh it was wonderful! Hiei-san.'  
  
'Hiei?' Kuwabara cried, looking around with a panicked eye.  
  
'Hn.' Kuwabara looked up to see Hiei lazily regarding him from a branch high up in a nearby tree. Kuwabara was shocked that he didn't seem to mind his presence, but brushed it off as just a freak occurrence.  
  
He turned back to Yukina and followed her into the temple, all along fawning over her in every way he could think of.  
  
--Hiei's POV--  
  
I watched as the fool followed my sister into the temple. Odd, but today I'm not in a mood to torment him today, so I simply let him fawn over Yukina. It's harmless, I suppose.  
  
I turn my mind back to some pressing issues. The foremost of which is getting Yuki decked out in more suitable clothing, at least for when she is training. I'd hate to have her hurt herself because her clothes are too bulky to maneuver in.  
  
I sigh, realizing that I'll have to return to the Maki to get something suitable. I quickly pen a short note to Yukina (what, you think I can't write?), explaining I'll be on a short trip, and will return soon. I write for her to practice at her leisure, but don't tell her why I am going. I look forward to seeing her surprised.  
  
I leave the note on the low table beside her futon, along with the daggers. I take one last glance at her entertaining the fool before I dissolve into the night, heading for the Makai.  
  
-- Kuwabara's POV--  
  
Yukina, you are such a cute puppet. You are so naïve as to the truth behind my nature. I watch you laugh, your voice tinkling gently, just like your tear gems.  
  
Ahh. your tears, so beautiful, but that's not why I love them. I love them, simply, for the cash that they bring.  
  
Yes, money. Money to please Miyeko. My lovely Miyeko, we will be together soon.  
  
But until then, I shall wait with you, Yukina. You are pretty, I admit, but no where near as lovely as Miyeko. She is beautiful, just as her namesake. I watch your sea-green hair shift as you turn to say goodnight. Yes, it seems it is time to say goodbye, but soon- you will always be at my side. Yes, soon.  
  
Just as soon as I rid this world of that annoying fire demon.  
  
--  
  
Me: And another chapter comes to an end. Don't forget to review!!! =) Ja ne! BTW- Miyeko means beautiful. 


	5. Chapter Five: Clothes

And They Never Knew.  
  
Me: Gomen! I was busy with my midterms this past week (stupid English and Algebra II on the same day!!) and didn't have time to write! I promise I will be back to my at-least-once-a-week update patterns now! Anyway, enjoy chapter five!!  
  
--  
  
'Oh!' Yukina gasped as she tripped over her kimono for the sixth time in the same amount of katas. She had gotten Hiei's note three days ago, and had faithfully practiced everyday, but her kimono was proving to be quite a problem.  
  
She looked up at the sun. Judging it to be around 11:00, she decided to take a break for a while. She gathered up her daggers in their bundle and headed into the temple. It was time to make lunch anyway.  
  
She headed to the kitchen, and opened up the refrigerator. 'Rice balls and tea today, I think,' she murmured, taking out the necessary ingredients and setting a pot of water to boil, and a teakettle for the tea.  
  
Yukina, wanting to take the opportunity to enjoy the beautiful weather, took out a blanket and laid it outside in the garden. She spent all the time she could near the windows or outside in hopes that Hiei would return. She also made enough food for two, also hoping to speed his return.  
  
She stared at the tree where she would often find Hiei napping, thinking of all the good times she had shared with him. She was jarred from her thoughts as the teakettle whistled. She ran back in to tend to her lunch.  
  
--  
  
Hiei flitted over the treetops in the forests surrounding Genkai's temple. It had taken him a while to find exactly what he wanted, but was pleased with his purchase. Yes, he actually bought stuff in the Makai- sometimes.  
  
He was masking his youki, wanting to surprise Yukina. He had been gone longer than he expected and was eager to see her face light up with the welcoming smile it always held at his return.  
  
Hiei jumped to the tree in Yukina's garden, seeing that she had set up a picnic for herself. He laid in wait in the tree until he saw her carry out her lunch. She sat down with her back to him and looked off into the sky for a moment.  
  
Hiei took his chance and snuck up on her, using his inherent silence to mask his presence. He placed his hands over her eyes, 'Guess who?'  
  
Yukina gasped, then turned around, 'Hiei-san!'  
  
He smiled at her happy eyes, 'Konnichiwa Yuki.'  
  
Yukina hugged him tightly, 'Welcome back! I missed you!'  
  
'I got a present for you.'  
  
Yukina's eyes lit up, 'Honto ni?'  
  
Hiei nodded and took out the package from one of his pockets. It was medium sized and wrapped in brown paper. Yukina took it, and, thanking him, pulled it open.  
  
She gasped when she saw what it was, 'Oh, Hiei-san, thank you!!'  
  
It was a beautiful ninja suit. It consisted of an ice blue, sleeveless, turtleneck tunic tied with a pink obi; a pair of fishnet hose; a pair of fighting shorts; comfy, maneuverable, low heeled boots; and a pair of ice blue, fingerless gloves.  
  
Well to be truthful, it was a package containing three of these outfits- only one pair of boots of course.  
  
Yukina couldn't wait to try her katas in these!  
  
--  
  
Me: That's it, please review! 


	6. Chapter Six: New Recruit

And They Never Knew.  
  
Me: Chapter 6 anyone? Please enjoy and review!  
  
--Six Months Later--  
  
The small figure landed on the ground, it's eyes closed as the tree behind it fell into a neatly stacked pile of wood to be used in the temples fireplace.  
  
Hiei smiled as he walked over and nodded to his sister, 'Nice job, Yukina.'  
  
'Arigato, Hiei-san!' she brightly answered, sheathing her now sharp trainers. She shook her head, her high ponytail brushing against her face. 'But I'm still not as good as you.'  
  
She had changed a lot over the past six months. She was now dressed in the ninja suit Hiei had bought her, her hair up in a high ponytail, with her bangs held out of her face with a blue bandanna. She liked to keep some hanging on the sides, though.  
  
Most of the gang had supported her choice, but Kazuma-san was unhappy. It really didn't matter to her what others thought about her choice though- it was her life. She had honed her physical and youki skills during her training with Hiei and was now ranked at as an A-class.  
  
Today was a very special day, Koenma had decided to grant her a place in the Tantei. Hiei was proud of her, but was very worried that she would get hurt on one of the missions.  
  
They went back to the temple and got cleaned up before heading out to the Reikai through the portal. They arrived meeting up with the rest of them, sans Kuwabara, in the dining hall of the palace.  
  
Kuwabara had sent in a letter of resignation from the Tantei last night and Yukina was to replace him. Everyone was upset, but Kuwabara had been distancing himself for sometime now, and it wasn't really a surprise. But no one could have suspected what happened next.  
  
--  
  
Me: Okay, It's 7: 12 am and I've been up since 2: 15 am writing stuff, so I think it might be time to go to sleep, or maybe just have breakfast.I can always sleep later. Never go to bed early, you get all screwed up. Oh well, hope it is okay and please review!!! 


	7. Chaper Seven

And They Never Knew...  
  
Me: Gomen again, but time and research papers are just not on my side...Please enjoy this late chapter anyway!  
  
--  
  
'Hiei, Yukina-chan! Over here!'  
  
The two demons turned towards the perky voice of the Grim Reaper. Botan was waving at them from the other side of the long dining hall of the Reikai palace. The rest of the Tantei was there, sans the resigned Kuwabara.  
  
'Konnichiwa Yusuke-san, Kurama-kun, Botan-san,' Yukina greeted as she hurried over to her soon-to-be-teammates. Hiei followed at a slower pace, favoring them with a nod and a 'Hn.'  
  
'My congratulations, Yukina,' Kurama said with a gentle smile, 'Becoming an A-class so quickly is quite a feat.' He looked at his taciturn friend, who was watching him like a hawk around his sister, 'It will be an honor to have you as my teammate.'  
  
Yukina blushed, 'Arigato, Kurama-kun.'  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow at the exchange. Kurama had never shown this much...attention towards Yukina. He didn't let just anyone coming near enough to her heart to hurt her, especially not that fool of a ningen. Kurama was a different story- he had earned Hiei's trust long ago. But still...  
  
Hiei frowned as Kurama took her hand and led her towards some nearby refreshments. He would have to have a talk with the fox later...  
  
Yusuke grinned as he watched the whole exchange. He elbowed Botan and pointed towards the suspicious fire demon.  
  
'One of us should distract him before he fries Kurama,' Yusuke pointed out.  
  
Botan looked at the fire demon and, remembering what had happened the last time he was upset –the destruction of a large Makai water tree forest- decided that it would be much smarter to take a closer look at the seam on her sleeve instead.  
  
Yusuke shook his head and approached his friend, 'Oi, Hiei!'  
  
The demon turned towards the spirit detective, 'Nanda?'  
  
'You must be really proud of her,' Yusuke manipulated him into a softening subject.  
  
'I am,' Hiei said with a rare smile, 'She's done a great job.'  
  
'Well,' Yusuke commented, 'she would have to do so, considering her teacher.'  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow, 'Care to elaborate, detective?'  
  
'Ahaha!' Yusuke threw an arm around the demon's shoulders, 'Chill Hiei, it was a compliment.'  
  
Hiei grinned, 'Where's the infant?'  
  
'Koenma-sama will be a little late,' Botan chirped, having approached when she saw that Hiei had calmed down. 'There have been some weird murders in the Ningenkai lately, and we had to process the papers.'  
  
Yusuke sobered up, withdrawing his arm from around Hiei's shoulders, 'How weird?'  
  
'Well,' Botan said, taking out a book from the arm of her kimono, 'the wounds were inflicted with a weapon made out of ki.'  
  
'So it had to be either a demon, or a sensitive human?'  
  
'Yes,' Botan said, 'but one of the murders was botched, and the ningen survived.'  
  
'So?' Kurama asked, both him and Yukina having joined them after hearing the word 'murder.'  
  
'When they were questioned by the police, they reported that they were attacked what sounds like a female youkai.'  
  
'Che'' Hiei said in annoyance, 'Damn demons can't handle a few months of supervision without me.'  
  
'But that's not all,' Botan said, 'they also said they were attacked by something else...' An ominous feeling filled the room as Botan closed the book and placed it in her sleeve before looking up. 'They said they were ambushed by a big human with carrot-red hair who had an orange glowing sword.'  
  
All eyes turned to Yukina. Her eyes were wide with shock as she uttered a single name, 'Kuwabara-kun.'  
  
--  
  
Bad, Kuwabaka! BAD!  
  
Please review and tune in for more soon! 


	8. Chapter Eight: Present

And They Never Knew...  
  
Me: Gomen, but the research project has FINALLY come to an end. Please enjoy this long-awaited chapter.  
  
--  
  
'How could he have done such a thing, Hiei?' Yukina asked him as they walked towards their rooms in the Reikai palace.  
  
'Hn,' Hiei said softly, 'Ningens, as well as demons, usually have more than one face-one for the world and one for themselves.' At Yukina's questioning look, Hiei continued, 'Creatures of all kinds are driven by their own needs and wants. No matter how noble someone seems on the outside, inside they could just want something from those whose trust they gain. For all we know, Kuwabara could be the next Saikyo.'  
  
'Hiei?' Yukina asked, pausing and looking out the window.  
  
'Hai, Yuki?' Hiei replied, wondering what she wanted.  
  
'You-you won't leave me, right?' she said it as if her life depended on his reply.  
  
'No,' he assured her, 'you don't have anything to worry about Yukina. As long as I'm alive, you'll never be alone.'  
  
'Promise?' she stuck out her pinky, a ningen child's ritual- pinky swearing.  
  
Hiei smiled and linked his pinky with his sister's, 'Promise.'  
  
Yukina smiled and ran to her room, 'Goodnight, Hi-chan!'  
  
'Wait! I almost forgot!' Hiei said, and blurred away. Yukina cocked her head to the side, wondering what was going on.  
  
Hiei returned a few seconds later, a package in his hands, 'I almost forgot to give these to you.' He handed her the package and headed back towards his room, 'Goodnight, Yukina.'  
  
Yukina brought the package into her room and sat on her futon. She placed it on the bed in front of her and pulled the bow holding the paper package together. She gasped as the paper fell away, revealing two beautifully created daggers.  
  
The blade upon each of the daggers was made of the same fine Makai steel Hiei's katana was made of- top of the line, strongest metal in all the three worlds. The grip of each of the two blades were made of gold in the shape of dragons, ruby eyes glittering dangerously on one while black orbs dazzled on the other. From the butt of the right dagger dangled a black tear gem on a chain- a special gift from Hiei, but to Yukina's inexperienced eyes, it looked like a polished piece of onyx.  
  
'Oh Hiei...' Yukina breathed, a tear gem falling from her eyes to clatter softly on the floor.  
  
She placed the daggers reverently into the case she had formerly used to house her others in. She closed and locked the case, then headed off to bed, so enraptured with the daggers that she failed to notice the crumpled piece of parchment within the folds of the paper that had been wrapped around her precious weaponry.  
  
--  
  
Hiei, watching from outside her window, frowned slightly before shaking his head and smiling sadly. I guess she's not to know this night...Oh well. Goodnight Imouto-chan...Sleep well.  
  
With that, he flitted back to his room, settling in for another sleepless night.  
  
--  
  
That's it, please review!!! Thankies in advance!! 


	9. Chapter Nine: Beginning of the End

And They Never Knew...  
  
Me: Okay, here's another exciting chapter of And They Never Knew!! Please enjoy!!  
  
--  
  
Kuwabara and Miyeko watched the Reikai palace from the shadows of the surrounding trees. They had just watched as Hiei looked in the window of Yukina's room from outside then he had flitted away towards his own room.  
  
They had decided tonight would be the perfect night for the start of their master plan. All of the Reikai Tantei was in the palace that night, and their target was more vulnerable than usual since he had Yukina to protect. Granted she had gotten stronger, but no amount of strength could protect a youkai from a ward.  
  
Miyeko signaled to Kuwabara and he sauntered up to the gates of the palace.  
  
An oni who was guarding the gate recognized him. 'Kuwabara-san, I'm so glad that you have decided to return. Please, come inside!'  
  
Kuwabara played along, then distracted him while Miyeko snuck in and killed one of the ferry girls so she could be in disguise. She signaled to Kuwabara, who took that as the opportunity to make the reason for his return very clear to the oni who was chattering on about the ceremony earlier that day.  
  
'Give my warmest regards to Koenma,' he said sarcastically as he stuck his sword into the oni's chest.  
  
The oni fell to his knees as his mouth worked like it wanted to speak, but no sound came out. Kuwabara tugged his sword from the ogre and smiled at the red fountain of blood that sprayed from the now dying creatures chest.  
  
Miyeko walked over and kneeled down next to the fallen oni. 'Don't worry, you'll have plenty of company soon enough.' She laughed as the creature's eyes took on a lifeless stare. 'Let's move on, we have many more deaths to cause this night.' She got up and led the way towards the hall where the Reikai Tantei was sleeping.  
  
'Which room does the Forbidden Child sleep in?' Miyeko asked the former detective.  
  
'The farthest one down the hall to the left,' he gestured towards the room. 'He dislikes being nearby the rest of the team.'  
  
'We'll just have to make him very happy then,' Miyeko smiled, 'He'll be in hell before he knows it, and he'll never have to deal with them again.'  
  
'I love you're style, Miyeko,' Kuwabara said as he walked towards the room. 'I just hope we can wait until Yukina can see. We'll only get more tears if she witnesses it with her own eyes. If not the little snot will just believe that we are bluffing, and that the shrimp will come and save her.'  
  
'Good plan, love,' Miyeko said, rewarding him with a kiss. 'I'll go hide then, get to it.'  
  
'Hai, lady love.' Miyeko withdrew into the shadows, to a predetermined hiding spot outside in the palace's courtyard.  
  
Kuwabara walked down the hallway a little further, and stopped in front of the spirit detective's room. He had rehearsed this scene countless times and wasn't going to mess up now. He knocked on the door.  
  
'Urameshi!?' he called, 'It's me, Kuwabara. Open up.'  
  
He heard a loud noise from inside, followed by running as his 'best-friend' came running to the door. 'Kuwabara! I knew you would come back, buddy!'  
  
'Yeah,' he said, trying his best to look shamed, 'I was just worried about Yukina. Do you think we could talk? Everyone, I mean?'  
  
'Uhh, yeah I guess,' Yusuke said, scratching his head, 'I'll go wake everyone up.'  
  
'Great, I'll meet you guys in the courtyard,' he turned around and smiled evilly, 'I have a surprise for you all.'  
  
He heard Yusuke run down the hall and awaken every one. He walked out towards the courtyard to the sounds of his 'comrades' being happy about his return. He smiled towards the shadows where he knew his lover hid.  
  
I just can't wait.  
  
--  
  
Okay, please review!! Thankies in advance!!  
  
By the way, please recommend this fic to everyone you know!!!  
  
Ja! 


	10. Chapter Ten: The First Betrayal

And They Never Knew...  
  
Me: Welcome to chapter 10! Double-Digits baby!! Okay, well, sorry it took me awhile (to those of you at fanfiction.net) and here is a bonus for those of you at mediaminer.org.  
  
Please enjoy!!!!  
  
--  
  
Miyeko watches as the Reikai Tantei gathers around her lover.  
  
_Disgusting creatures..._  
  
She could hardly contain her excitement as she gazes at the fire demon standing apart from the rest. He is the real reason she is here- that fool ningen thinks she really cares about him, but he is sadly mistaken.  
  
All she wants is Hiei, and she always gets what she wants. Always.  
  
--  
  
Kuwabara plays along with the guise of being shamed for his absence, forcing a blush and speaking in embarrassed tones. He vehemently denies being involved in the murders and comes up with a story to explain his absence.  
  
'I'm sorry,' he says, bowing his head, 'I just didn't want to be a part of something that could hurt my precious Yukina.'  
  
'Oh Kazuma-kun,' Yukina says, taking his hands in hers, 'Don't worry about me, Hiei-san is always here to protect me.'  
  
Kuwabara looks over at the taciturn demon, noticing his suspicious gaze. He knows something...  
  
But before he can further contemplate this, the spirit detective slaps his back and says, 'C'mon buddy! Let's go celebrate!! Chocolate shakes on Koenma!!'  
  
No time to think now!! Gotta start the plan! He nods in agreement to Yusuke, then raises his hand and sneezes, the signal for Miyeko to get ready.  
  
'Ahahaha!' Yusuke laughs amiably as he pulls Kuwabara along with an arm around the carrot-top's shoulders, oblivious to the chaos about to begin. Kurama and Yukina follow behind and Hiei shortly after them.  
  
Phase One...  
  
'Yusuke wait!!' Kuwabara says, and pulls away, 'Did you hear that?!'  
  
Yusuke sobers up, 'Hear what?'  
  
Hiei's eyes slowly scan the shadows, he can sense something is there. _But what...?_  
  
Kurama and Yukina look on curiously as Kuwabara looks towards the shadows. They hear a leaf crunch and then fall over as a...cat walks from the shadows.  
  
'A cat?' Yukina walks towards it with Kurama in tow. She picks it up and the two of them are talking to it and petting it.  
  
As they are distracted, Kuwabara sneaks up behind Yusuke, who is standing about ten meters away from Yukina and Kurama. He slips a dagger from a hidden sheath.  
  
'Yusuke...'  
  
The spirit detective turns and Kuwabara brings the dagger down into his chest.  
  
'Agh!!'  
  
Everyone turns at Yusuke's cry and stares in shock as he falls, his hand clutching the bloody dagger.  
  
'Kazuma!!!' Yukina calls in shock as she makes to drop the cat and rush to Yusuke's aid. But the cat in her arms glows and changes shape. Soon Miyeko is holding her captive.  
  
Kurama darts to grab Yusuke, quickly growing a plant to help the agonized detective and setting him down on a grassy spot. He calls his rose whip and moves to try and help Yukina escape. He darts closer toward her, but Kuwabara throws a blast of reiki darts at him and he falls to the ground. Several of them, most of them, went straight through him.  
  
'Kurama-kun!!' Yukina calls then cries out as Miyeko pulls her hair. 'Ahh!!'  
  
Her eyes fill with fear as she looks up into Miyeko's cat-like eyes, 'Don't worry, my dear, it will only hurt...Forever.' Miyeko's sickly sweet laugh tinkles through the night.  
  
Kuwabara walks over and brushes a hand over Yukina's frightened face, 'Now then, don't mover or it'll hurt even more.' He takes out a hypodermic needle and is about to plunge it into her arm when it is knocked from his hand by a fireball.  
  
'Aren't you forgetting someone?' Hiei's bass voice fills the courtyard and the two conspirators look around in an attempt to spot him. They see nothing but shadows.  
  
Miyeko looks around apprehensively. Then she cries out as a fireball hits her back. She drops Yukina and falls to her knees.  
  
'Miyeko!!' Kuwabara calls and falls to his knees to inspect her wound.  
  
Unnoticed, Hiei's dark form blurs in to grab Yukina and then darts her away. 'Go to your room,' he says, and stay there.' He blurs away before she can argue. He darts back twice, gently carrying both Yusuke and Kurama into the room. He glances at her, and she reads in his gaze that they need help. She nods and he blurs away.  
  
_Hiei-san...Please be careful..._  
  
--  
  
Me: That's all for now!! Hope you liked it!!  
  
Please review.  
  
Ja ne!! 


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Fight Begins

And They Never Knew...  
  
Me: Welcome to Chapter 11! Sorry for the delay everyone, I've been a little ill and haven't had much time to work on any of my stories!! I hope you enjoy this chappie!!  
  
--  
  
'Ack!' Miyeko cries as Kuwabara prods her wound none too gently. 'Watch it!'  
  
'Sorry, love,' Kuwabara says, gentling his ministrations. He stands back up, 'It isn't too bad.'  
  
Miyeko stands cautiously, wincing a little, 'Yeah, but it hurts like a bitch.' She looks around, 'Where's the fire brat?'  
  
Kuwabara looks around as well, cursing himself for not remembering his presence before his love was harmed. I've always wanted to kill the little bastard, but now it's personal.  
  
'Well, that goes both ways,' Hiei says, seeming to materialize from the shadows. He wore his trademark scowl. He turns his gaze briefly towards the female demon, 'And you- you will die for touching Yukina.'  
  
Kuwabara moved to stand in front of Miyeko, producing his ki sword. 'Don't you touch her!'  
  
Hiei simply looked uninterestedly at him, 'Che' baka.'  
  
'ARRGH!!' Kuwabara said and charged Hiei. 'DIE!!!'  
  
'Big mistake, ningen!!' Hiei said, quickly blurring out of the way. He took advantage of Kuwabara's recovery time and sent him flying into the wall with a fireball. The ningen hit the wall hard enough to crack it. A piece of the wall fell atop him, effectively pinning his unconscious form.  
  
'Now that he's taken care of...' Hiei turned his attention to the smiling Miyeko. 'You may drop the disguise.' At Miyeko's shocked look he continued, 'Your mask is pitifully simple to detect. I'm surprised that the idiot didn't sense it.'  
  
'Ha,' Miyeko laughed, 'I suppose I did underestimate you, Hiei.' She raised a hand to her face and pulled away the mask of her beautiful face. A white cloud surrounded her, then drifted away to reveal Miyeko's true form.  
  
Her body was scaled with the exception of her stomach, face, and palms. Long claws tipped her fingers. Her clothes had been reduced to a barely decent, gauzy robe and a pair of slippers. She tilted her head, spilling her long blue-black hair over her silver scaled shoulders. 'I am Miyeko. What do you think? I live up to my name, ne?'  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes, 'All I see is an ugly whore.'  
  
Miyeko scowled, then smiled, 'I see, you just don't want to admit you see my beauty.' She moved into an offensive stance, baring her scaled thighs. 'Don't worry. You'll get the chance to admit it once you are mine.'  
  
'Hn,' Hiei said, taking a similar stance with a hand on his katana, 'We'll see.'  
  
-Inside-  
  
Kurama sucked a breath in through clenched teeth as Yukina quickly healed his wounds.  
  
Yukina winced along with him, 'Gomen nasai, Kurama-kun.' She withdrew her hands as the last of the wounds healed.  
  
'It's all right, Yukina,' he said, relaxing. He shifted his gaze to his friend, 'How's Yusuke?'  
  
'Resting,' she turned back to the detective. 'I healed his wound, but he lost a lot of youki sustaining his life beforehand.' She smoothed a sheet over him, 'He'll be all right after a nap.' She turned towards the fox with a smile, 'You should rest as well.'  
  
He smiled back, 'I'll be fine.' He looked around, suddenly realizing his best friend's absence, 'Where's Hiei?!'  
  
Yukina frowned, 'Back in the courtyard.' She looked down, 'He told me to stay in my room.'  
  
'That's Hiei for you...' the fox frowned, 'Taking everything on his shoulders...'  
  
'I know...' Yukina looked up, 'But I believe in his strength. He will win.'  
  
'I know, but it won't hurt to help him...' Kurama said as he attempted to stand. He winced as his leg collapsed under his weight.  
  
'Kurama-kun,' Yukina gently scolded, 'I told you to rest.' She pushed him back onto a futon and pulled a sheet over him. 'But you are right- I will go and see if Hiei-san needs help.'  
  
'Yukina...' Kurama said, sitting up.  
  
She tilted her head, 'Yes?'  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her gently, 'Be careful.'  
  
Yukina felt a blush color her face, 'O-of course.'  
  
Kurama smiled and leaned back, 'I'll be here if you need me.' He closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Yukina sat there for a few seconds, her hand resting on her mouth. Then she smiled. Kurama...Suddenly she remembered what she was going to do. I must go help Hiei-san!!  
  
With that, she ran off into the hallway towards the courtyard.  
  
--  
  
That's all for now minna-san. Please review!!  
  
I will update soon!! Promise!! 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Cold Spell

And They Never Knew... 

Me: Welcome to Chapter 12 minna-san. I hope you enjoy it!

Yukina arrived in the doorway to the courtyard to find it turned into a battleground. She saw Kuwabara, unconscious, buried under a pile of rubble against a wall. In the center of the courtyard, Miyeko and Hiei were fighting. It seemed that both had made hits, although none of their injuries looked serious.

Hiei slashed at Miyeko's leg, hoping to bring her down to the ground. He wanted her dead, but wanted it to be a long, painful death for touching Yukina. He cursed when he missed, then jumped back to dodge her counterassault.

The two demons look at each other warily, both knowing that they had underestimated the strength of the other. Hiei quickly ran his gaze over the female. Her eyes and nails were catlike, and her hair was similar to that of cat demons he had met over the years; but she was covered in scales like a dragon or a snake. She lacked wings though, so she had to be a half-feline, half-snake demon. _Her personality is reminiscent of a snake as well..._

That knowledge gave him an idea of a potential weakness. All reptiles were vulnerable to cold...It was a risk for sure...but it was one he had to take. He had too much on the line to give anything less than his best. He would not allow anyone to take Yukina away from him ever again. He gathered his youki, readying to use his newest technique, one mastered only recently, and prayed that Yukina was inside so she wouldn't see this.

"Miyeko," Hiei said calmly, closing his eyes, "I will give you one last chance to stand down."

"Generous, my pet," she replied, "But I'm afraid I'll have to decline." She flicked her wrist and her already long, dagger-like nails extended. She charged at him, wielding her nails like swords. "Ready to give in to your passion?!"

Hiei's head snapped up, eyes glowing icily, "Sorry, but I'm in a Cold Spell!"

Miyeko gasped as a thick coating of ice started to extend toward her from around the fire demon. She tried to scramble out of the way, but her feet were frozen to the ground. She fell to her knees, desperately trying to claw free of the ice. Her attempts were futile, and the ice started creeping up her legs.

She squeaked and tried to stand, but now her knees were also frozen to the ground. She looked up at Hiei, fear apparent in her eyes, "But how!? You...you can't..."

Meanwhile, in the doorway, Yukina stared on in shock as the ice consumed Miyeko up to her waist. _How can Hiei-san use ice? He's a fire demon!! He must be stronger than I thought... To be able to master his opposing element... That's amazing..._

The half-snake's lips turned blue and she started to shake uncontrollably. She looked into Hiei's eyes as he watched her slow death. _How could I have let this happen...?_

"You..." Miyeko choked out, looking into his icy gaze. "Can't use ice...you...just can't..."

"I'm pretty sure I can," Hiei said, concentrating on continuing his assault, "since you are covered in it and all..." _Yes, I am thankful to my heritage for once._

"You...truly are...the Forbidden Child, aren't you?" Miyeko whispered, looking into Hiei's eyes. Hiei nodded, and the scaled demoness' eyes filled with awe before clouding. She slumped over to the icy ground. Yukina felt her ki disappear, and knew she was dead. _May you rest in peace..._

It was then that her last words sank in. Yukina stumbled and backed up into the wall behind her, leaning against it for support. _B-but if he's the Forbidden Child...then...then..._

It hit her hard; all the little things she had failed to notice over the years- Hiei's frame, his protectiveness, his attitude around her. How he acted those times in the beginning, and how he always closed up when they talked about family. And now, he was using ice even though he was a fire youkai... And he had nodded after she asked him!

"Hiei...Hiei is...my brother!" A tear gem fell to the ground. She had found him at last... A brilliant smile lit her face. She was so happy, she had always wished that Hiei was her brother. She couldn't wait to see him, talk to him for the first time with the knowledge of their kinship. They would grow even closer and...Oh it was so great.

She shook herself from her euphoria, and moved to approach her brother. But before her third step towards him, Hiei swayed and fell to his knees. His youki fell sharply, to about a tenth of his full power. _Oh no! It must have been the ice magic!_ She ran towards him.

"Oniisan!!"

Wooo! Cliffhanger! What will happen now!? Review and you might just find out...


	13. Chapter Thirteen: My Brother

**And They Never Knew...**

Me: Konnichiwa! Welcome to Chapter 13, minna-sama! Please enjoy!

"Ugh..." Hiei fell to his knees, overwhelmed by a sudden sense of weakness. _Damn..._ He hadn't expected the backlash from using ice to be so severe. _At least they're both out of the way..._He shook his head, raising a hand to hold his forehead when he was hit by a wave of dizziness. _This is worse than the Dragon..._

"Oniisan!!" Yukina knelt next to him, "Hiei-oniisan, are you alright!?"

"Yukina...?" he asked, shocked. "I guess you saw that..." He laughed a little.

"Hai," she scanned him over with a healer's eye before quickly healing the wounds he had acquired in the fight, relieved when his youki started to rise to safer levels. "Gomen, I didn't mean to..."

"No, imouto-chan," Hiei said tenderly, getting up himself before helping Yukina to her feet. "I've been trying to tell you for awhile." He pointed at the hastily-grabbed rapier-daggers hanging from her obi, "There was a note telling you in the packaging, but you didn't see it."

"Oh," she smiled happily, "I'm so happy you are my brother." She grabbed him in a tight embrace.

"Me too, imouto-chan," he pulled away, turning towards Miyeko's frozen corpse. "Now then, let's deal with these two..." He trailed off, turning quickly as he heard a sound from the direction where Kuwabara lay trapped under tons of rubble.

"Hiei-san?" Yukina asked, "What's wrong?"

Hiei shook his head, "I must be imagining things..." He moved to melt away the ice from the snake demon's body, keeping a sharp eye on the unconscious ningen.

"Hiei," Yukina asked, quietly as she traced his gaze towards Kuwabara's form, "Why did Kazuma betray us?"

"I don't know, Yuki," he said, covering the dead demoness with his cloak. "I suppose we'll find out when he's interrogated..."

Kuwabara watched the scene between the two siblings trough narrowed eyes. After awakening just in time to watch Miyeko's last moments, he had situated himself so he could lift the rubble covering his body. He couldn't believe his love was dead. That firebrat would pay... _Now if only he'll take his eyes off me for three seconds..._

Almost on cue, Hiei turned away to speak to his sister, and Kuwabara quickly moved the rock off himself and summoned his _Rei-ken._ "Prepare to die, Hiei!!!"

Yukina watched through horrified eyes as Hiei turned, just a second too late to get out of the way, but just in time to watch as Kuwabara extended his reiken. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the orange ki-blade slowly pierced Hiei's stomach.

A slow smile stretched across Kuwabara's face as the look of shock on Hiei's face transformed to one of pain. The look on Yukina's face was priceless as she watched Hiei cough, a thin trail of blood snaking down his chin. The ningen let go of the sword, letting the ki absorb back into his body. Hiei glared at him, breathing hard, then swayed and fell to his knees; his hand moving to cover the hole in his abdomen.

"Oniisan..." Yukina whispered, tears falling from her eyes, tinkling gently as they hit the ground as tear gems. She fell to her knees beside him, pulling him back to rest in her lap. "Hiei-san, hold on!" She moved her gaze to look at the wound in Hiei's stomach, then gasped. He needed medical attention right away. She moved to try and heal him, but Hiei spoke through gritted teeth.

"No...Yukina..." he opened his pain-darkened eyes, "You have to...deal with Kuwabara first..."

"But Hiei-san..." she shook her head, "I'm not strong enough..."

"No buts..." a small smile lit his face. "You...can do it...I believe...in you...Imouto-chan..." his voice trailed off and his eyes shut. She felt the warm brush of his ki fade away, hot tears spilling down her cheeks.

Hiei- her beloved protector, her long-lost brother- was dead.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Hee hee... I'm evil. I freely admit it. Please review anyway. Maybe then you'll find out poor Hi-chan's fate.


End file.
